Love Lost, Love Found
by SatelliteStars
Summary: Edward goes missing in war, just after he proposed to Bella. Bella moves away from all family and isolates herself in Paris. After four years at university, how will she cope returning to Forks? Is Edward still missing or even dead? Please read :


**Hello. This is my first, ever fanfiction I have ever attempted. I wrote the majority of this story about 3 or 4 years ago and recently found it. I've changed it slightly to fit in with the Twilight theme, and depending on the response to this, I may continue it :) Weirdly, the main character as always been called Bella, which is really strange, but It's just a little something I thought I might try on here. I can't even remember writing this, and I wrote it some tiime ago.**  
**Sorry if I don't respond very quickly, I have tons of homework. Happy reading 3 3**  


* * *

The young woman paused in the doorway, turned back around and took one last look at the apartment behind her. It was completely empty now. She allowed herself one more look, soaking in the echoes of a thousand after-dinner conversations of a million peals of laughter, and the peace that washed over her everytime she had stepped in the doorway of her Parisian home. It wasn't very big, but it was charming and she had treasured every inch of it. Whenever she thought of another tenant living here, putting up different pictures on the white plaster walls, throwing different rugs down on the polished wood floors, and arranging new furniture in the empty rooms, when she had spent so long getting it just right, her heart clenched.

With a final sigh, the woman turned back around to face the hallway, picked up her satchel and settled the long strap diagonally over her shoulder. All that was left was for her to get a taxi to the Parisian airport. She stepped onto the pavement, for her final walk through the neighbourhood that had been her home for the past four years.

She paused, her waist-length chocolate brown hair swinging with a sudden halt, and took a sniff of the familiar air. It was half past seven, and the local shops were just beginning to open. She could smell the bread baking at the bakery shop four doors down. She heard the familiar sounds of Jean-Paul setting up his newspaper stand and the tingling of the bicycle bells as young children raced their way to the local school.

It was October in Paris, the air was crisp and the leaves were a mix of oranges and yellows. It was her favourite time of year. The next few months were going to be difficult and this was a last morning of peace.

"At least", she whispered to herself, "I can see my family".

She had lived here for the past four years and for once she had chosen to think about herself instead of her family and friends, who desperately needed her. She jumped at the chance to attend a four year course at Sorbonne University that had offered her a scholarship to study English and History. She had surprised everyone with her decision.

Now, as she quickened her steps, careful not to trip, she crossed the busy road with the busy early morning traffic to get into her waiting taxi. Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the car and gave over her last euros and casually stepped towards the airports entrance.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw the beautiful view of Paris in the distance, there stood the Eiffel Tower in all its glory. Sighing the automatic doors shut in front of her and turned to face the inside of the airport, the outside world blocked off from her.

Her bitten down nailed clutched onto the handle on her suitcase, while her other hand held her handbag. She looked down at the small, yet elegant white rose, pinned to the front of her blouse, her last gift from her friend Tanya, the only person who she could fully open up to, to talk about her feelings, and the only person who knew about Bella's past, the twisting and tearings of her family, when he had gone missing five years ago. The event had torn her and her family apart, they tried to protect her. But, Bella knew that that was her time, her time to escape, to find, get some sort of answer from her past, to be able to understand.

Bella was in deep thought at going back to her home in Forks. The early morning paper, the way it rustled as her father flickered through each page, the way the floorboards creaked as you could hear someone coming down the stairs. The way her father sat, smoking his pipe, that caused Bella to become dizzy when she inhaled the smoke. She stopped in mid-thought, knowing she was thinking too much. She missed her father dearly.

She felt foolish for leaving home, with her mother and her childish ways, leaving her alone. At least now she had Phil, he seemed a comfort for her. Her heart ached when she thought of her friends, all now married, living their own lives. That was supposed to be her with them. Did they ever think of him, wonder where he was?

The night Bella found out he was missing, it was rather peaceful. The stars shone and the moon beamed down to shine on the sea. Bella started into the distance, looking out to La Push. She started looking for any tiny signal or sign that he was to return. But, as the sky darkened, the hours past and she began to give up hope. The days then past, his parents, especially his mother, Esme, going hysterical for her son's return.

Bella could crying herself to sleep at night, feeling helpless. She couldn't stand the cold, hard atmosphere any longer and decided to cast the thoughts away and search for something inside of her, anything that would relight the thoughts of his return and her family being whole again.

He had gone missing in the war in Iraq. He was strong and handsome, yet worried constantly about her safety and his family's. He kept in contact for three months, sending her letters every day. But, after those short three months, the letters stopped, there was no reply and Esme got a message off his friend to say that he was missing. Deep down, Bella knew that he could be dead, but something inside of her, made her think that he was out there, somewhere, even after four long years.

Shaking her head away from those past thought, she made her way towards the departure area. Her final steps of her past four years were behind her. The past years of hurt, pain, peace and joy. Bella thought that if it got too hard, she could always return, yet, deep down, she knew that that was a lit. But little did she know what was happening at this exact moment in the small town of Forks.

A few hours later, Bella finally made her way through the airport, happy she had got off the plane. The elderly woman sat next to her, snoring, and the young family at her other side, the excited wide-eyed children jumping up and down, chatting in rapid French. She knew that that family should be him and her, and those children should have his copper hair and emerald green eyes.

It was all too much for her.

Bella stepped outside from the airport. The cold breeze of the Autumn wind. She shivered and wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself. Bella could hear a familiar voice. It was of her friend, Alice. She turned towards the voice, and suddenly a pair of pale white arms shot around her waist, hugging her tight. They were comforting, and felt like home. Bella noticed that Alice was crying. She knew that this wasn't like her at all. She was the one who had comforted Bella, not the other way around.

"What's wrong Alice?", Bella asked, sounding worried.

"He's back Bella...", Alice sobbed into Bella's shoulder. She had not grown an inch over the past years, still tiny and slim.

Bella looked at her, wide eyed, not believing what she had heard.

"What?", she asked, in barely a whisper.

"He's back Bella. Edward. He's back." Alice spoke, yet there was something now right. Bella knew there wasn't. Why wasn't Alice happy?

"Alice, please. Something is wrong isn't it? Please, please tell me!", Bella pleaded.

"He was injured. Badly Bella. He lost his memory, that's why it has taken to long to find him!" Alice spoke, his voice coming to a whisper when she had finished.

Bella's hand, which was holding her suitcase let go its grip. The suitcase fell to the floor with a loud crash. Her hands went to to her mouth with shock.

"Take me to him Alice", Bella answered with a whisper.

Alice picked up her suitcase, it was light, which was surpising because she had spent four years in France and they both walked toward her car. The both spent the car journey catching up on four years' worth of news.

Bella was overwhelmed when she spoke of her two young children. She took closer notice of Alice. She hadn't changed much over the past years. Her face looked older though, more mature, yet, she was still the crazy Alice Bella had known and loved. She still did love her, she was her best friend.

The soon arrived to the beautiful house, up the winding path of trees in Forks. Her other friends came out to greet her with her father and Carlisle. There was no sign of Esme or him.

"Bella!", her father spoke, rushing towards her and enveloping her in a tight hug. He had missed his daughter deeply and was, as always concerned for her safety. "We weren't expecting you so soon!" His face darkened in a deep red blush, and Bella was reminded of exactly how much herself and her father were alike. She had missed him.

"I caught and earlier flight." She spoke. "Where is he..?" She asked cautiously.

Jasper stepped forward and hugged her tight. "He's upstairs with Esme. He keeps asking for you Bella. I'd wait a while before seeing him though, I think he's resting" He flashed a look of concern to Alice, that was so quick. But Bella saw, and panic begin to build up within her. She broke down into tears onto the floor, relieved that Edward was safe, but also because so much had happened so quickly.  


* * *

**If you liked this, pleae review. I'm unsure whether to continue this or not. Any comments are very much appreciated!_ -SatelliteStars_**


End file.
